


Desires.

by 699Spiritualgamer799



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799
Summary: Mike and Josh team up to get what they desire most however, they each have a desire for someone.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Mike Munroe/Matt Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming spon. May or not not be good.

Mike looked at Josh with a confused expression "Wait a minute, you want me to what now?" 

Josh just nodded "I want you to lure the girls out of the cabin. You see once we deal with them than you can have Matt all to yourself. And i can have Chris. It all works out. The girls love you, it'll be easy." 

Mike just sighed "So okay, if i help you than in a way I get what i want? Im pretty sure Matt hates me for flirting with Emily. It was just to get his attention and it worked. Okay, ill do it. Ill be back in a bit." He walked downstairs quickly and he could feel himself growing angry upon seeing Emily belittle Matt, he sighed than walked downstairs. "Hey, Emily, jess, Ashley, and sam. How about we take a walk? Just us, let's have fun." 

Matt looked at Mike confused "Why are you taking just the girls? What is this?" 

Mike just looked at him "I don't want any problems and I'm sure you don't. So just be a good boy and relax okay?" 

Emily looked annoyed at Matt "Matt, just shut up. Your so annoying. All you ever do is cling to me." 

Matt looked down with a hurt expression as he sat down on the couch "I..I'll just stay here." 

The girls walked outside and Emily and Jessica began fighting as Sam and Ashley broke up the fight. 

Mike walked over to Matt as he put his hand on his shoulder "Its alright, soon enough it'll be me and you. I've always wanted to try it with a guy I actually like." 

Matt looked up at him "Um what? Hey, you left the girls outside. I think you'd better go before they hurt each other. Do you think I could come? Just for a little bit? I won't get in the way." 

Mike smiled "Aww you want to be near me? That's sweet. If you come, you have to let me put my arm around you. Deal?" 

Matt shook his head no as he walked upstairs leaving Mike in the living room. Mike watched him walk upstairs as he smirked to himself 'hes got a tight ass.I bet he's never done it with a guy or a women.' He ran outside to catch up with the girls. 

Jessica looked at Mike as she smiled "What took you so long? Did Matt want to come? I kind of feel bad, May be we should have let him. I hope he's okay but after alll i think we are doing him a favor. I bet he can't stand Emily." 

Mike laughed "That's really not funny, i shouldn't be laughing about that. You'll set off the she devil." 

Emily walked up beside them " I heard you. Watch your mouth skank whore. Ill have you know that Matt and I are very happy." 

Mike looked at all the girls as he smiled playfully "Hey let's have a snow ball fight? I bet I could beat you all at this. Me against you girls. The girls ran behind cover and Mike slipped away and made his way back to the house as it turned to night time. He locked the door behind him "Thank god, i made it here in time. That snow storm is really bad now." 

Matt walked downstairs "Hey, where are the girls? Where is Emily?" 

Mike faked a worried expression "I..I don't know. We got separated in the storm. They were all together last time I saw them. I tried calling out to them but I couldn't find them. We will have to wait until morning. I'm so sorry Matt." 

Matt just opened the door quickly as he looked at the storm with a blank expression "I'm sure they'll be okay right? Mike?" 

Mike grabbed his hand and brought him back inside "Well come on, lets go. Its cold out here." 

Matt just shut the door and ran up the stairs to the room he was staying in. 

Chris looked at him confused "Hey Matt what's -" he looked at Mike as he sighed "What did you do now?" 

Mike shrugged "He's just upset because the girls are missing during the show storm. I told him they would be back tommorow and he's upset." 

Chris just looked at Josh since he walked downstairs "the girls are missing we gotta find them." 

Josh just shook his head "That's crazy, cochise just wait until morning. I'm sure they are okay, Ashely will be back and you guys can finally use this opportunity to your advantage. You'll have her alone." 'I hate that idea more than anything luckily for me, she's gone.' 

Chris laughed nervously "I told you, I don't think its ready for that. I mean she might not want to do that, id be perfectly okay with a kiss. She's really perfect, i think we should go still and look." 

Josh just sighed "I don't think we should that storm is bad. Well go as soon as it turns day time okay? So just relax and if you need comfort feel free to come in my room." 

Chris nodded as he walked upstairs into Josh's room "Are you coming? Or do I have to watch this movie by myself?" 

Josh just put a thumbs up "Ill be up in a minute babe, I gotta go talk to Mike real quick." 

Chris just looked in confusion 'wait did he just call me babe? That's different, maybe it was an accident.' 

Josh walked over to mike "So you did it? The girls are gone? So why not go talk to Matt? I'm sure he'll be nice, just show your more dominant than him. He hates conflict and is a major people pleaser, if he sees you upset with him. Im sure he'll quiet down. I gotta go upstairs to be with Cochise, I'm going to miss our movie. Good luck mike." 

Mike nodded "Yeah, they are gone. I made sure of that. Ill try with Matt, go have fun with Chris." 

Josh laughed as he ran upstairs "I will." 

Chris looked up at Josh from the bed "You missed the best part." 

Josh smirked "Dang. Feel free to rewind it." He got cuddled up next to Chris as they watched the movie, laughing with each other. 

Mike walked up to Matt's door "Hey Matthew, let me in. I gotta tell you something." 

Matt just opened the door as he avoided eye contact "What?" 

Mike just walked inside the room and shut the door "Thanks for the invitation inside your room. So do you want to talk?" 

Matt just sighed "I don't. You can leave now." 

Mike faked hurt "Your really going to shut me out? Im sorry i feel terrible. If you really don't want me in your room ill leave." 

Matt grabbed Mikes hand "No, its okay stay. I didn't mean to push you away. I'm sorry, its okay ill listen." 

Mike smiled this is exactly what he wanted "I didn't know what to do when the snow storm came suddenly. I was so worried for the girls, I looked for them for hours but I couldn't find them. I'm hoping they are okay. I don't know what id do if they got hurt." 

Matt just looked at him "Im sure they are okay, when its daylight they'll find their way back im sure of it." 

Mike locked eyes with Matt "Would it be weird if i asked to hold you through the night? I don't like sleeping alone." 

Matt was shocked "Ill give you my jacket but no you can't sleep with me. 

Mike just grabbed Matt by his wrist and dragged him to the bed forcing him to lay down until he could spoon him easily, he whispered in his ear "I wasn't asking." 

Matt just laid still and tried to sleep it off 'the daylight brings a better day. '


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Chris get closer, Mike gets possible over Matt. Mike is majorly possessive over Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon, I'd love to know what y'all think so far. I'm extremely tired so Mike and Matt's name may get mixed up on some parts ill fix any typos i have later. I hope y'all enjoy this😀.

Matt woke up earlier than anyone else due to the fact that Mike was holding him in place all night, he sighed and looked over to the window 'Its morning. The girls should be back.' He slowly started to move away from Mike but with each attempt Mike held on tighter until finally he replaced himself with a pillow and quickly walked downstairs. 

Josh looked at him from the couch "Goodmorning, Matt. How did you sleep?." 

Matt just blinked in confusion "Your up early, i slept okay. How about you?" 

Josh just smiled "I slept really good, it's the best sleep I've had in awhile. So I haven't seen a sign of the girls. Maybe you and Mike could go out and look for them? Or me and Chris when he gets up? If your feeling hungry I made breakfast for everyone its in the kitchen." 

Matt nodded as he got himself food "So why not we all just go look instead of a group stays here and one leaves?" 

Josh nodded "I suppose that's a better idea, once they wake up. You'll go with mike and ill go with Chris." 

Matt and Josh finished eating and began talking to each other about random things until Mike and Chris walked downstairs tiredly. 

Mike looked over at Matt "You left me in the bed alone, that wasn't nice at all. Y'know your body is hot so I lost alot of warmth in the bed when you left." 

Matt just looked away as he tried to cover the blush on his cheeks 'dont blush, fuck why am I blushing? It dosen't matter.' "Mike, josh and I have deiced that we are going to split into two groups, me and you and Josh and Chris. So we can find the girls quicker. We can leave after you and Chris eat, if that's okay with everyone?" 

Mike nodded as he walked over to Matt and hugged him from behind "Aww, your putting us in a group. That's cute, i didn't know you liked me." 

Matt didn't like being hugged from behind, it felt just like spooning. He hated to admit it but he was the little spoon, so it made him uncomfortable "Uh Mike, you've been hugging me for awhile so I think you should eat and than we can leave." 

Mile let go as he sighed "Your right, and besides I can't wait to be alone with you." 

Matt was confused 'what is he talking about? I can't understand him, I never really could.'

Chris looked over at Josh as he sat next to him, "Did you plan this out? Matt looks uncomfortable around Mike so i don't think he picked the teams. Was it you?" 

Josh nodded as he put his arm around Chris "It was me and him. I think he looks comfortable with him. I don't see why he wouldn't be. So cochise if we can't find the girls what than?" 

Chris just shook his head "I really don't know at all. But what I do know is that Mike's charm dosen't work on Matt." 

Josh laughed "Maybe it'll work soon? Matt might like him later in life? What do you think babe?" 

Chris shook his head "I really wouldn't know what to think, Matt has never really liked Mike because of when he caught Mike and Emily flirting from the telescope. Anyway I'm done eating we should go." 

Josh looked over at Mike "We are going to leave now and begin the search. At 4 PM meet us back at the lodge. No one should be out past dark because of last year." 

Chris walked outside with Josh "No foot prints, the storm just have cleared it up. Well now what? We could search these woods for a long time but who knows what we can find." 

Josh nodded as he held Chris close to him "cochise, come on don't be like that. It'll be okay, us being together is something amazing right? Just like in third grade just the two of us. And besides we can see lots of cool stuff like bears, deers, birds, snakes, wolves. Or we could just ski down the mountain if you wanted to." 

Chris couldn't help but smile even though he was worried about the girls "okay, you make good points in your argument. So, lets go look for the girls and explore the woods." 

Josh just looked at Chris smile as he began blushing "cochise, your really beautiful. You have such pretty eyes that sparkle when you get excited about something. You make me feel normal even without my medication, if we don't find the girls or even if we do would you consider dating me? We've known each other since third grade after all." He lifted Chris's chin up so he was locking eyes with him, than he kissed him. 

Chris's eyes widened in shock, after the kiss was over he just looked at Josh confused "So lets go look over here." 

Josh was mentally kicking himself 'of course he dosen't like me like that, why did I kiss him? I should have waited now he dosen't want to be near me. Maybe I can fix it.' He ran up beside Chris "Hey cochise, bro. I'm sorry I should have-"  
He stopped talking when Chris grabbed his jacket and pulled him close as he began kissing him after the kiss Josh smiled "So you do like me? I thought i messed up our friendship or relationship?" 

Chris just laughed "You gotta try harder than that to get rid of me. Come on since 3rd grade I've been beside you, a kiss isn't going to scare me away." He held Josh's hand as they looked for the girls. 

(Back at the lodge) 

Matt looked at Mike "Hey, I'm going to go outside. I'll meet you out there okay?" 

Mike nodded as he smirked "Are you sure you don't want me to hold your hand?" 

Matt didn't say anything he just walked outside and waited for mike. 

Mike walked outside with Matt as they started on their journey, Mike wouldn't take his eyes off of Matt 'god he's so hot, i don't know if ill be able to control myself any longer. I want him to be mine, I need him to be mine and only mine. He's so submissive, he needs a dominant partner. Emily was controlling and possessive to him, how dare she take what i want. Hopefully they haven't fucked yet, I want to be his first. Ill take it by force if I have to. I really like him for some reason.' 

Matt looked at Mike as he distanced himself by walking ahead of Mike "Hey so you've been staring at me for an hour. Do you think maybe you could tell me why? Look, I'm sorry if I did anything to you but I don't know what I did. I just think we should talk about it now?" 

Mike ran to Matt's side "You didn't do anything, I was just wondering if you and Emily had sex yet? Or if you had sex with anyone ever?" 

Matt covered his face in embarrassment "I...I have never had sex before. It dosen't matter, i was just saving it for someone special. When i have sex i want it to be with someone I love and someone who loves me. Sex isn't just about connecting your bodies together its about trusting each other enough to share something like that. Or maybe I'm just old fashioned." 

Mike smirked at the advantage he was just given, he pinned Matt to the snow covered ground as he began kissing his neck. "I want you so fucking bad. I want you to scream my name, i want you to be my boyfriend so I'm not really giving you a choice. Out here its no one but us, no parents just us teens." 

Matt looked up at Mike as tears began forming in his eyes "what? No, this isn't right. Stop let me go, I said stop Please. Mike, I thought we were friends. What about Jessica? What about Emily? I don't want to cheat on Emily, i don't want this at all." 

Mike began laughing "You really think I give a fuck about Jessica? I don't at all. She was only useful to me so i could Emily jealous so she would give me a reason to talk to you. Or use Emily to get you jealous so you'd talk to me. Don't you see it is only you I have eyes for. Emily is dead, its not cheating." 

Matt was scared but he tried not to show it, he tried holding back the tears that now fell down his cheechs. "I said stop. Mike listen to me. Let me go. Ill scream." 

Mike looked around and than back at Matt with a smirk "And who would hear you? Chris? Or josh? Would they even know where to look? I don't think so." He began taking off Matt's jacket and feeling up his shirt "You really have a nice body under all these clothes. So sexy." 

Matt just tried struggling as he bit his lip "Mike, I..I'm cold, I want to go back to the lodge now. Just lets go there please. Josh said not to be out past 4, its 3:30. We need to go back anyways." 

Mike looked annoyed "Fine. But don't think I'm done with you because when we get back im going to continue this." He bit Matt's neck leaving a hickey than he picked him up bridal style as he ran back to the lodge. Once they made it to the lodge Matt jumped out of Mike's arms and ran upstairs and locked the door to his room. 

Mike was pissed but he quickly calmed himself down upon seeing Chris and Josh "Hey guys, how much of that did you see?"

Chris looked confused "So care to explain why Matt was being carried like your bride and than ran full speed into his room? Why was his jacket off in the freezing cold? And why did he have a hickey on his neck and a tear stained face? Mike what did you do?" 

Mike faked innocent "I did nothing, he was upset over not finding the girls and he started crying. The hickey he had from Emily I guess and he dosen't like to be seen crying so he ran in the room." 

Chris nodded "Okay, well maybe go and check on him? Or me or josh? He shouldn't be alone right now." 

Josh nodded "cochise is right. Mike go on and check on him. Hurry up, Cochise and I will be in my room." He picked Chris up as he began kissing him softly on the lips as he left trails of kisses down his neck. 

Chris laughed quietly "Josh that tickles don't do that. Or not while we are out here anyway. When we get to your bedroom we can continue this so hurry up." 

Josh nodded and ran up to his bedroom with Chris "Cochise, I've been thinking about this day for a long time. I can't wait to fuck you into my matress." He placed Chris onto the bed as he began taking his clothes off and getting on top of him. 

Chris helped take Josh's clothes off as they undressed each other, making out and touching each other in the process. Once they were completely naked Josh positioned himself on top of Chris in between his legs. 

Chris looked up at Josh "Wait a minute, the lube. I'm excited to but let's just take it slow. Okay?" 

Josh nodded "okay, ill be easy" he began kissing down Chris's body as he gently teased his nipples. He than began giving Chris a hand job making him moan underneath him, he began stretching Chris out "You doing okay Cochise? We can stop if you change your mind but if you say stop during it I don't think ill be able to." 

Chris nodded "Keep going, im okay. I don't want you to stop." Chris tried to relax as Josh added another finger inside him, it hurt but felt good at the same time. He groaned at the empty feeling when Josh removed his fingers. 

Josh positioned himself in front of Chris's entrance "Are you sure? I want to push in so bad right now can I?" 

Chris nodded "Just do it already." 

Josh began pushing himself inside Chris, he moaned upon feeling the tightness of his best friend turned lover "Your so fucking tight, you feel so amazing. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." He pushed himself inside the other male until he was balls deep. "You doing okay?" 

Chris could feel the tears falling down his face "It hurts alot. Just fucking move already." 

Josh held his hand as he began thrusting in and out, his speed increased with each thrust until the bed began moving. 

Chris moaned loudly as Josh hit a spot inside him that felt amazing "J..Josh, do that again. Please do that again." 

Josh obeyed and began fucking Chris roughly and faster than before making sure to hit that spot over and over again until Chris cummed when he did he tightened up around Josh's dick making him cum at the same time. Josh panted as he pulled out of Chris, he began spooning him as he kissed the back of his neck "I love you." 

Chris held Josh's hand as he smiled "I love you too." They both fell asleep as they held each other.

Mike was getting annoyed 'Chris and Josh get to fuck and cuddle and Matt won't even open the fucking door. Maybe if I pretend I'm Chris. No, I'll just tell him the girls are back. That's got to work's. He walked back up to Matt's door as he faked excitement "MATT, THE GIRLS ARE BACK. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. COME ON EM WANTS YOU." 

Matt ran to the door but than stopped as he was about to unlock it "I don't believe you, let me talk to her first." 

Mike sighed 'great, ill go see if Josh has any spare keys.' He walked downstairs to the kitchen as he smiled 'yes, Josh does have keys to every door.' He ran upstairs and unlocked Matt's door as he grabbed him and ripped his shirt off. 

Matt struggled "get off. CHRIS HELP!." 

Mike covered his mouth "You really think Chris can help? Sorry Matt, he's a bit fucked out right now. Well thanks to you I'm exhausted. I suppose ill save your virginity for a night I'm not so tired. Come on go get in bed and i won't take you by force." He got up and walked to the bed. 

Matt was hesitant but he got in bed next to Mike as he fell asleep letting Mike cuddle him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes getting what he wants into his hands. Josh and Chris order pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comong soon, i hope y'all are enjoying this so far. If you are feel free to tell me what y'all think.

Matt opened his eyes quickly when he felt Mike move his hand lower onto his body, he froze in fear as he began repeating the same thoughts in his head 'Please don't do that. Please stop.' He looked over at Mike as he sighed in relief 'Hes still sleeping. Okay, I'm okay.' He quietly removed himself from Mike and left the room quietly and quickly. Once downstairs he hid in the theater room under the chairs. He eventually fell asleep under there. 

Mike woke up an hour later, he looked around the room as he rubbed his forehead "Matt? Come on. Come here. You better be in this room." He looked in the room but he couldn't find Matt and he was losing his patience. He walked in Josh's room and some him up "Josh, i need the knock out gas. I'm tired of Matt running away from me, i want to fuck him and I'm going to. When I find him im going to knock him out and take his virginity." 

Josh yawned as he just blinked at Mike "Its 9 A.M Mike, why? I'm cuddling with Cochise can't it wait?. It's in the basement under the table covered by blankets. Now please leave the room." 

Mike nodded and shut the door quietly behind him. He ran into the basement and grabbed the gas tank 'Matt you'd better be ready because when i find you its going to be fun.' He walked back upstairs and began searching the lodge after another hour had passed he was pissed. He walked into the theater part of the lodge and sat down for a break I'm getting real sick of this shit. Hide and seek its enough.' He stopped thinking when he heard slight snoring, Mike looked around confused until he looked under the seats 'Are you kidding me? Really Matt. Whatever, at least i found him.' He grabbed Matt out and put the mask over his face as Matt tried kicking but quickly began losing strength and passed out on Mikes chest. 

He carried Matt's unconscious body to the bedroom and locked the door, he placed him on the bed as he began removing his jacket "Such a nice Jacket, I hope you don't mind that I throw it on the floor." He removed all of Matt's clothes as he began kissing all over his body "Your sexy as hell, its a shame you wouldn't just agree to this. I'm going to have fun with your body. You can cry about it when I'm done. Your dick size is perfect seven inches. I'm seven and a half, you'll probaly bleed from being a virgin." He began kissing the tip of Matt's dick as he slowly started sucking it, deep throating in the process. He stopped sucking once Matt was hard "Forgive me babe, but it's amazing you could get hard while knocked out. You look so beautiful." 

Mike opened Matt's mouth as he began thrusting in and out with a rapid pace basically face fucking Matt while he was unconscious. He pulled on his hair keeping his head steady until he cummed down his throat. "You'll enjoy this to. I'm going to enter you now. Your saliva is lube enough, you'll be okay." He put Matt on his stomach as he began positioning himself on top of Matt. He bit into Matt's neck leaving a mark as he began pushing inside him, "You..your..so..t..tight. Holy fuck, your tighter than anyone else I've been with. You feel so good Matty, I love you." He was balls deep inside the other male and he started thrusting full speed with tons of force, he didn't care when he felt blood on him after all it made thrusting easier. He held Matt's hands as he cummed deep inside him pulling out slowly and laying beside him "Your so fucking good Matt, that was the best I've had in my life." 

Matt woke up hours later, his body hurt and he remembered everything. While he was passed out he could hear everything. he felt wetness on his inner thighs and legs, he cringed at the feeling. His body hurt, he looked at Mike as he slept peacefully beside him. He hated how peaceful he looked, how could he be okay with what he did. Matt could feel himself crying as he tried moving, his body hurt, his ass hurt. Matt hugged himself as he sobbed 'Virginity was supposed to be something special not taken by force. I feel so used and violated, does he not even care? Why would he? I'm in pain, my body hurts. I want to cover up so bad.' 

Mike woke up when he heard sobbing, he pulled Matt close to him as he began spooning him as he kissed his forehead "Goodmoring babe, I had fun with your body. You really are sexy, I love you. I'm your boyfriend even if you don't want me to be. So go ahead cry it out for as long as you need." He covered Matt up with the blanket as he cried onto Mike's chest. 

Matt looked up at Mike through teary eyes as he sobbed "Can I c.call..m..my...m..mom? Pl..please?" 

Mike smirked "Sure but remember we don't have cell phone connection out here and besides I had Josh tell his parents that we were staying for a year here. You'll be stuck with me for a year, your parents said yes already." 

Matt shook his head no "You can't do that, ill miss the game. Im the best player, I'm playing across state. I-" 

Mike shushed him "Not anymore, I called and said your missing this season. So just shut up and relax." 

Matt didn't say anything else as he sobbed softly until eventually he fell asleep again due to exhaustion. 

(Back to Josh and Chris) 

Chris woke Josh up as he smiled "Josh, get up. Its late in the day. I know we don't have anything to do but still." 

Josh smiled "Well, i think I'd rather lay with you for awhile. After all i was up before you, apparently we are staying for a year here. Mike talked me into it so I had my parents talk to every one and we got the okays already." 

Chris smirked "That was smart of you, just not tell me?" 

Josh laughed "I know right. I ordered pizza so everyone should be good. After all a sleep over needs pizza." 

Chris kissed Josh's cheech "Right. It does. Good job Josh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike regrets what he did so he talks to Josh but Chris decied to ease drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy next chapter coming soon. I'd love to know what y'all think and which ship yall are reading for.

Mike looked at Matt as he slept, he felt guilty as he began thinking to himself 'what the hell is wrong with me? I didn't even clean him up. I guess i wanted him to know what i did, so he would know who the boss is but that's so wrong. Why did i do it? Ill talk to Josh and maybe ill feel better.' He sighed as he kissed Matt's head he spoke barely above a whisper "I'm sorry, I should have had more control. I just need you, I've always liked you the girls were just for show." 

He walked out the door shutting the door quietly, he walked downstairs looking at Josh and Chris "Hey dude, I need to borrow Josh for a moment. If you don't mind." 

Josh looked at Chris as he kissed him "Ill be back in a moment." He walked with Mike into the basement "So what did you do? I was extremely tired when you were asking me something, I didn't really understand. I fell back asleep after you left the room.' 

Mike just stared at him "really? I told you i was tired of Matt running away so I used the knock out gas on him and well raped him. My desire for him was to much and i well couldn't wait any longer. And now I'm sure he hates me more than he did. I cancelled his football game, that he was looking forward to, I had you call his parents and say that he wanted to stay for a year with me. I forced him into a relationship. I think he's scared of me. I hope he was really knocked out during it." 

Josh looked shocked "Dude what the hell. I never advices this, that's extreme. If i had known all of this i would have had second thoughts. My parents can call his coach and get him back in?-" 

Mike grabbed Josh's shoulders as he locked eyes with him "NO, I don't want that. I want him to stay with me." 

Josh just nodded "Okay man, just let go of my shoulders. Just be nice to Matt, don't force cuddle him and just make nice that's all. No over touching or touching at all. That gas will keep the person aware but they wont be able to respond so he was aware and could feel it. He just couldn't do anything, so he Probaly is scared. Maybe get him a dog? Or a wolf? That would be cool right?" 

Matt laughed "Really? So he can have a dog to attack me if I try anything? Actually that might be a good idea. Yeah, alright. Thank you." 

Josh nodded "I can't believe you did that though. Like dude that was extreme I knew you had the notches in your belt but fuck."

Mike shrugged "okay come on. Stop, I feel bad enough." 

They both walked upstairs to find Chris ease dropping. Josh just looked at him "Hey Cochise, so how long have you been there?" 

Chris just stared at them "Why didn't you two tell me that you two are working together to terrorize Matt. That's so wrong, come on really? Matt of all people. That's cruel. You both should be ashamed." He walked upstairs to check on Matt leaving Josh and Mike in the living room. 

Chris walked inside Matt's room as he sat down on the bed next to him "hey...do you want to talk about it?" 

Matt looked up to see Chris, he began hugging onto him as he cried "I feel so dirty, this blood and cum is stuck to my thighs. It hurts to move, I want to go home. I'm scared." 

Chris was angry at Mike as he looked at how broken Matt was, he began rubbing his back "Hey, how about we get you cleaned up? Ill have Josh carry you into the bathroom or I can do it but I'm not as strong so you'll have to wrap your legs around me. Ill wash your clothes for you while your in the bath." 

Matt just looked up at him "o..okay, i want you to carry me. Thank you Chris." 

Chris locked eyes with Matt "The position may be uncomfortable but that's just until we get to the bathroom okay?" He got in between Matt's legs as he began picking up "Okay, now wrap your legs around me and put your arms around my neck." 

Matt obeyed as he put his head on Chris's shoulder, he didn't say a thing when they went to the bathroom. 

Chris put Matt down on the toilet seat "Ill put some bath salts in here, it should help with soreness. Ill light some candles and ill put some music on in here for you. Thank you for trusting me enough to let me carry you in here. You can yell my name if you need anything. Ill be here." 

Matt just hugged Chris "Thank you for everything." Chris helped him into the bath than he began lighting candles and turning on music. Chris walked out and than he began picking Matt's clothes off the floor and washed them. He smiled to himself 'good job Chris. He'll be happy to have his jacket back.' He placed Matt's clothes on counter "Matt, I put your clothes over there. Ill leave you to your bath now." 

Matt nodded as he thanked him again, he relaxed himself completely as Chris shut the door as he left the room. Matt could feel tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the blood and cum in the water, it made him sick and brought back memories from what happened. He sighed as he got out of the bath and just began drying off, it hurt to move still from soreness but he wasn't immobile. He covered his mouth as he began sobbing due to memories from last night. 

Chris, josh, and Mike stood down stairs cringing at the sound. Chris looked angrily at Mike "How could you. Out of all of us Matt is the peace keeper. The caring one, and you just hurt him like that." 

Mike felt bad "Chris look I regret it okay, I mean I wanted him for so long and now he's mine. I took his first time but it dosent matter because i didn't mean to hurt him. I just thought he'd go back to being the happy Matt we all know and love. He still is but he's so scared of me now." 

Josh sighed "Look guys, its okay. He'll come around again. Mike said he wouldn't do it again." 

Chris looked annoyed "One time is all it takes." 

Matt walked downstairs as he looked at how upset and angry everyone looked, he knew it was because of him. He felt extremely guilty and he knew he had to fix it. 'maybe if i act okay and not flinch when Mike hugs me ill be okay. They'll be better right? Its all my fault. I have to fix it." He began speaking as every One looked at him "Guys, I'm okay. I'm over it, soreness is there but its okay. It's just better to talk about it so we don't have to spend a year walking on eggs shells. I overreacted, its okay." 

Chris just sighed "Matt, your lying. Your a people pleaser. You put your feelings aside and hide them to make us feel better. We heard you crying upstairs. Rape isn't something you can push aside. So yes, let's put it on the table and talk about it." 

Matt looked down, "i don't want to talk about it any more. I just want every One to be happy. That's all I want. But things keep going wrong, the girls vanished and than well. Why can't we just be happy?" 

Mike walked over to Matt and hugged him "We can and we will be starting from now." 

Josh and Chris joined the hug after awhile they stopped and just talked. Things were awkward between Mike and Matt but it almost seemed normal.


	5. New lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets the bright idea to buy 2 conception incubators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and next chapter coming soon.

Josh kissed Chris's forehead before walking out out of his room to answer his mom's phone call "Hey mom, so about the machine i asked for did you get two? It basically allows males to have thier own kid so basically you put a blood sample in it and than it starts creating a child with both of the couples DNA. The reason i needed this was for me and Chris." 

Josh's mom was smiling "You and Chris?!?! I had no idea. I'm kidding son i had ever idea, I knew you guys liked each other. That's not the point right now though, ill have the machines to you at 5 P.M alright? Ill have it dropped off on the doorstep of the lodge." 

Josh laughed "Okay, okay. Thank you mom. Ill text you when i get it. And mom, you were right about Mike liking Matt." 

"I knew it josh, i told you. I was right about that but you didn't agree with me. So that's who the other machine is for? Matt isn't a fan of needles so I hope he's okay with getting his finger pricked with the machine." 

Josh nodded even though she couldn't see him "It'll be fine. I gotta go. Thank you again. Bye." He hung up and began setting up an area for the machines 'the table would be perfect after all, it needs to stay plugged in at all times to keep it going. Its supposed to be really cool since its see through all of us will be able to look through the glass and see the development of the baby. The conception incubator what a grand idea.' 

Chris walked downstairs as he sat down "What are you doing Josh? You left me alone upstairs, its okay but i mean it kinda sucks not having you in bed with me." 

Josh smiled as he hugged Chris and kissed his neck "Its perfect so basically we are going to have a kid and so is Mike and Matt. It'll be great." 

Chris just blinked in confusion "Umm honey, light of my life, we can't have a kid. It isn't possible." 

Josh smirked "I thought the same thing until i asked my mom if she can have someone make a conception incubator. Its basically a artificial womb and you'll prick your finger and ill prick mine and than the machine will do the rest." 

Chris didn't know what to say so instead he just smiled until he was finally able to come up with the right words "Josh, are you sure its a good idea? I mean what do any of us know about raising babies? Would we be good at it?" 

Josh just nodded "I had two younger sisters, I know how babies work since I helped take care of Hannah and Beth. We would be awesome at it and we have 4 of us, Mike, Matt, you, and me. We can handle two kids." 

Chris just sighed "I don't think its a good idea. Maybe we shouldn't. Josh just think about it." 

Josh looked away and crossed his arms "Cochise, I've made up my mind. We are doing this." 

Chris just nodded and didn't say anything else about it. 

(Three hours later) 

Mike walked downstairs carrying Matt in his arms "Sup bro's what are you guys doing? Why does it looks like we just walked down to a fight?" 

Josh just smiled at them "No, everything is cool between me and Cochise. We are talking about how me and Cochise and you and Matt are going to have kids." 

Matt just gave Josh a look of confusion "What? That dosen't seem possible unless its adopting. And even then Mike and me can't have a kid right now, we are still working through things." 

Josh just looked at them with a done expression "Okay, the conception incubator creates a baby through blood just a prick of both of your hands. And than the machine creates a baby, our machines will be here by 5." 

Mike just smiled "I think that's an awesome idea. Matt, we are going to have a kid. I'm excited." 

Matt and Chris looked at each other as they sighed as Josh and Mike ran around the lodge excitedly setting up for the machine. 

(Arrival of the machine) 

Josh and Mike ran to the door and flung it open as they picked up the machines and ran inside. Chris and Matt smiled in amusement as they shut the door. 

Josh began setting it up as the other three males sat patiently and waited. He looked at them and smiled when it began heating up "Guys looks its working. Cochise come here, i need your finger." 

Chris walked over to the Machine and pricked his finger. 

The machine began analyzing the blood "Identification Christopher Hartley complete, blood analyzed. In need for 2nd DNA now." 

Josh pricked his finger than hugged Chris in excitement "See. Its working." 

The machine began the identification process. "DNA slot number 2 Joshua Washingtno. Process complete. Your fetus is being put inside the egg that we made out of Christopher's DNA, its being fertilized by Joshua. Process complete fetus will take 9 months to finish completely." 

Chris and Josh looked inside the glass of the machine in amazement. "Mike, Matt, you guys have got to do yours now. It isn't that bad." 

Mike grabbed Matt's hand and pricked it on the machine before Matt could protest. 

The 2nd machine began the process Mathew Taylor process complete ready for 2nd DNA." 

Mike smirked at Matt as he pricked his own finger "That isn't so bad." 

The machine processed it "Micheal Munroe process completed. The egg made by Matthew's DNA is fertilized by Micheal's DNA. Fetus will be done in 9 months." 

They all stayed up late that night just sitting around the machine as they drank hot chocolate. Josh broke the comfortable silence "So do you think Cochise and i are getting a boy or girl? I most likely want a boy, they would seem easier to care for." 

Chris laughed "I don't care on the gender as long as it comes out okay. The baby should be okay." 

Matt nodded "I'm sure they will be okay Chris, its a machine that has a artificial womb nothing can go wrong. But I think you and Josh will have a boy. And i have a feeling me and Mike are getting a girl." 

Mike chocked on his drink "A girl? Us? I was thinking boy but id be more than happy with a girl. Id love our child regardless of the gender." 

Josh nodded "Preach it i totally agree with that." 

After about two more hours of talking they all fell asleep in the living room on the pillow fort they all built.


End file.
